


Steve’s Daddy Pants

by Babybucky1943



Series: Three Idiots in Love [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Daddy Steve, Emetophobia, M/M, Messy Diapers, Sick Clint, Sickfic, changing diapers, childish boys, in relation to being sick, not ageplay, sick Bucky, vomiting (not graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Clint and Bucky both come down with a stomach bug. Steve has to take care of them.





	Steve’s Daddy Pants

Steve inserted his key in the lock to their apartment, shaking his head as Bucky and Clint giggled uncontrollably. “What was in that cheesecake?”

“S-S-s...Steeeve-“ Clint tittered, reaching for his hand. “I gotta ..... uh aw shit. Can’t ‘member.” He giggled again setting Bucky off who had almost calmed down. 

Steve laughed. He’d swear he was more parent than boyfriend some days to these two. He’d never admitted how much he enjoyed taking care of them though. He just did it. It was in his nature. 

Bucky hopped around on one foot and almost tumbled down the stairs. 

Steve caught him by his shirt. “Geez you two! Too much sugar!” He pushed the two men inside having finally gotten the door open. “You both need a change and a sleep I think.”

“Not tired,” Bucky protested. “Hey, let’s watch a movie.” Bucky tripped over Steve’s shoe, lost his footing and landed on his ass sending him and Clint into gales of laughter. 

Bucky lay down on his back on the floor, still laughing. 

Clint dropped on top of him, kissing him sloppily. 

Bucky shrieked that Clint stunk like coffee cheesecake and pushed him off. 

Steve chuckled. “You two are hilarious!” He pulled Bucky to his feet and Clint got up. “C’mon. Into the bedroom.” 

Clint and Bucky followed him and he tossed them both onto the bed. 

Bucky made airplane sounds and bounced around, still hyper. 

Clint also bounced to his knees, encouraged by Bucky’s energy.

Steve grabbed two fresh diapers for them. He really did love how much Bucky had recovered of his personality. 

“Buck, you stink. You need a fresh diaper and Clint, you’re on the verge of leaking.” 

He should’ve maybe stopped both of them from having a third cup of pop at dinner. They’d gone out to a new restaurant and it had been so much fun. Everyone was in a good mood, the food was perfect; he hadn’t wanted the evening to end. He knew however that Bucky would probably have a messy diaper soon. 

To lessen the risk of embarrassment in public, they’d left. 

Sure enough, they’d hardly left the parking lot when it had happened. 

For once, Bucky hadn’t seemed to care as much, too high on sugar probably. He confirmed when Steve asked if he was. 

He and Clint were busy having a thumb war now in the middle of the bed. 

“Ok, Buck. You first.” Steve patted the change pad. “Lay down, please.”

He bounced over and lay down. “Stinky me,” he drawled, patting the front of his diaper with a grin. 

Steve nodded . “That you are!” He got wipes out before stripping his jeans off.Bucky often acted a bit more childish than he used to simply because of the brain damage Hydra had left him with. Steve found it mostly endearing. 

He untaped the sagging, smelly diaper.“Lay still,” Steve reprimanded when Bucky wiggled enthusiastically. “You’re a mess!” 

Bucky wiggled again, stifling a yawn. “Are you almost done? I wanna get up.”

“Almost.” Steve cleaned him up, surprised he hadn’t leaked. He knew full well Bucky didn’t want to go to sleep yet and as long as he could keep moving he’d stay awake. Steve put him in a fresh diaper. “Good boy.” 

Bucky crawled towards the top of the bed, landing face first in the pillows. “Steve, my stomach is feeling little off.” 

“I’m not surprised,” Steve sighed.Bucky’s stomach still had days where it didn’t like sugary food all that much. 

Clint yawned, the sugar crash making him sleepy now.“Steve,” he said, smiling softly. “You’re pretty.”

“Really?” Steve smirked. “You’re pretty too, Clint. Your turn.” He patted a clean change pad. “Your pants are wet, buddy. You leaked.”

“ ‘m I pretty?” Bucky asked,from where he was half asleep on Steve’s pillow. 

“You are,” Steve said indulgently.Clint wiggled impatiently as well once the sodden diaper was off. 

Steve shook his head. “Didn’t you put rash cream on after your shower earlier?”

Clint frowned. “No. Takes too long.” 

“Now your skin is irritated.”Steve carefully wiped the red skin. 

Clint huffed at the pain and pulled away. “I’m tired.” 

Steve patted his bottom before he slathered a generous amount of rash cream. “I know you are, my pretty boy.”He taped a fresh diaper on him. 

Clint bounced up and slid in beside Bucky, nudging him into giggling. 

Steve diapered up and crawled in beside them. It had been a fun evening. 

Clint started singing some song, playing with Bucky’s hair. “We’re pretty boys...” he sighed happily. 

Bucky hiccuped. “Oh oh.” 

Clint looked at him with concern. 

“Buck, do you need to puke?” Steve asked. 

“Not feeling good,” Bucky groaned anxiously. 

“C’mon,” Steve said patiently, hauling him out of bed and pretty much carrying him to the bathroom. “I think you ate too much sugar.”

Bucky swallowed frantically, not wanting to puke. He hated throwing up! Hydra crap in his brain scrabbled frantically to get out. He held onto Steve, swallowing hard. “Don’t wanna puke, Stevie!”

Steve gently turned him to the toilet and held his hair. “It’s okay, baby. You’ll feel better afterwards.” 

Bucky whimpered before he gagged, dropping to his knees and grabbing the porcelain as a sudden rush of vomit spilled into the toilet. “Ugh!” He shuddered violently. “Water,” he pleaded.

Steve got a small paper cup of water. “Rinse your mouth. I’ll get you more water to drink.” 

Bucky did as told and then gratefully drank the cold water Steve handed him. His vision swam behind the sudden tears in his eyes. Being sick made him emotional. He was still hiccuping. 

Steve gave him another cup of water and a heavy dose of Gravol to settle his stomach. He rubbed Bucky’s back. “Is that better?”

Bucky fought to breathe slowly through another spike of nausea, leaning his head against Steve’s shoulder. He didn’t want to throw up again. “Stevie! Don’t wanna be sick.” His voice was quiet and scared. 

“I know, honey. I’ll take care of you,” Steve promised. 

It took about ten minutes for the Gravol to kick in and then Steve put him back to bed. 

Before long, Bucky was sleeping soundly, thanks to the drugs in the medication. He was still a bit squirmy though. Steve hoped he’d make it through the night now.This wasn’t a great development. Bucky was not a happy or patient sick person. He got irritable and demanding. Steve smiled a little. He’d have to bring out the daddy pants. 

Clint had fallen asleep no problem but his stomach woke him up a few hours later. 

He swallowed down the sudden spike of nausea and tried not to move, hoping it would pass. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he battled the urge to vomit.

It seemed to just stay and he felt the uncomfortable pressure on the back of his tongue. 

He knew he better get to the bathroom. He slid out of bed, 

covering his mouth as he hurried to the washroom and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. 

Steve half woke up when he heard Clint retching. He got up and went to the bathroom. “You’re sick too?” He asked, gently stroking Clint’s sweaty neck. 

Clint nodded slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t-“ His stomach heaved again and he couldn’t even finish his apology. 

When the nausea had subsided somewhat, Steve gave him a drink with some Gravol as well. 

Clint sighed in relief a little bit later when the intense nausea settled to low grumblings.He let Steve wash his face and tuck him in. 

//////////

Steve groaned when his alarm went off. All three of them were supposed to be at meetings this morning. He’d text Coulson. There was no way they were going anywhere today. 

He wrinkled his nose. Bucky definitely needed a change. He was still sleeping but Steve wasn’t going to let him sleep in a soiled diaper. He would have to be in “take charge” status with both boys sick! 

“Bucky.” He rubbed his back. “Baby doll, wake up. I gotta change you.” 

Bucky stretched slowly, eyes barely open. “Wha’?” He was sleeping on his stomach and just pulled the pillow under his head again. 

“You’re stinky.” Steve got wipes, a diaper and rash cream. 

Bucky made a frustrated sound. “Tired.” 

“I know. You’ll feel better once you’re clean though.”

Bucky whinedbut finally rolled over. He rubbed at his eyes while Steve checked how bad it was. 

Steve put a change pad under him. “I think your tummy did a number.”He opened the diaper, trying to wipe as much of the mess down with the diaper as he could.“Are you feeling better?” 

Bucky shook his head. “My tummy still hurts.” He whimpered at the coolness of the air on his warm skin. 

“I wonder if it’s something you ate yesterday?” Steve carefully cleaned Bucky up, then put a fresh diaper on. 

Bucky gratefully wormed back under the blanket while Steve trashed the diaper and washed up. He turned the fan on low to disperse the smell of sickness that had permeated the room.

“Steve,” Bucky said sleepily a few minutes later.

“What?” Steve asked, changing his own diaper for a pull-up and shorts. He slipped a black T-shirt on. 

“I think Clint might be stinky too.”He looked blearily at Steve. “The smell isn’t goin’ ‘way. Is he sick?”

Steve sighed.Clint was usually good with using the toilet but if he was sick enough to be soiling himself in his sleep he was really sick! Clint was not the most fun sick guy either! He had a feeling today would definitely be a full on daddy day. 

Steve checked the sleeping boy’s diaper and groaned softly. “Oh yeah. Is he ever.”He grabbed another change pad, diaper and wipes. It was going to be one of those days...

By ten o clock both of Steve’s sick boys were awake and on the couch, trying to find something they both wanted to watch and arguing about it. 

He had called Coulson, telling him they couldn’t make the meeting. The agent had asked if he was alright looking after the two. He assured Phil he was fine. 

It was days like this that Steve was glad he was capable of taking care of his boys, including carrying and man handling them when needed. 

They were both huddled under blankets, trash cans close by if necessary. 

Bucky’s stomach had settled somewhat. He could feel it now and then but it was just uncomfortable more than full on nausea. 

Steve came to the couch with two bowls of broth and offeredBucky the spoon first. He opened his mouth like a hungry little bird, swallowing it. Steve praised him softly for eating. 

Clint ate a bit when Steve fed him but he turned his head away by the fifth spoonful. “No more.” 

Steve nodded. “Ok boys. You want to watch a movie?”

“Dog cops,” Clint said.

“Cake Boss!” Bucky frowned. 

“I get to choose!” Clint argued. 

He grabbed his stomach then promptly threw up the broth he’d just eaten plus the water he’d had. 

Bucky started gagging and Steve quickly handed him his trash can while he carried Clint and the soiled blanket to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, a freshly washed Clint and a clean blanket were settled back on the couch. 

Clint started surfing the channels. 

Bucky grabbed the remote from Clint again. “You’re taking too long. Lemme find something.” 

“Give it back!” Clint yelled, squinting as the pressure made his head ache. 

“No!” Bucky turned on Iron Chef and put the remote on his coffee table. 

“This is boring!” Clint whined. 

Steve came in with two cups of ginger ale. “What are you two arguing about?”

“I don’t wanna watch a dumb food show,” Clint grumped. 

Bucky threw the remote at Clint, ignoring the pressure low in his stomach. “You’re an asshole!” He stood up. “I’m getting my tablet.” 

“Am not,” Clint argued. 

Bucky suddenly stood still, grimacing as his bowels gave out. He whimpered. “Steve!”

“C’mon,honey.” Steve motioned him toward their room and followed. “You wanna shower?”

Bucky nodded. 

Steve helped him clean up enough to get into the shower then went to check on Clint again. 

“How’s your tummy, babe?” 

Clint shrugged. “Lil bit better.” He sucked on his straw a little. “Is Buck okay?” He might argue with Bucky but he still loved him.

“Yeah,” Steve reassured him. “His stomach isn’t happy either. He’s just not throwing up.” 

“I’d rather throw up,” Clint vowed. “I gotta go to the bathroom.” He tried to stand and swayed dizzily. 

Steve helped him up, holding him steady. “C’mon.”

Clint’s legs felt shaky and weak. He staggered against Steve and stopped to regain his equilibrium. The movement and the dizziness created nausea but it didn’t come up for Clint this time either. “I gotta go!” He squeaked desperately, trying to clench and hold. 

Steve carried him but it wasn’t fast enough. 

Clint started to cry, embarrassed to have lost control. 

“Let’s go see if Bucky is done his shower,” Steve soothed. “It’s okay, honey.”

Once both boys were showered and in clean diapers and pjs, Bucky flopped onto the couch with a whine. “Steeeeve, I don’t feel good.”

“I know, baby,” Steve said, laying his hand against Bucky’s forehead. “I’ll get you some Tylenol.” 

He got both boys a dose of Tylenol and doled them out amidst more whining. 

Clint settled against Bucky. “Sorry I yelled at you.”

Bucky was snuggled with him. “Sorry I called you an asshole, even though you kind of are sometimes.”

Clint laughed a little. “Shut up.” He drifted off, cuddled into Bucky’s warmth. 

Bucky was watching Steve tidy up, his eyes blinking sleepily.

Steve came and felt his forehead again, gratified that it felt cooler. 

Bucky’s eyes closed. “Thanks, Daddy,” he mumbled, almost asleep. 

Steve looked at him in wonder, knowing he’d heard the word correctly. Bucky had some strange reactions sometimes and said weird things. Steve smiled. He kind of hoped this wasn’t just a product of his fever.

Both boys were always irritable and clingy when they were sick, so he’d better take the opportunity to do stuff while they napped. 

He did laundry then made some soup that might tempt his boys to eat. 

Clint woke up first, around three, feeling quite a bit better. He slowly sat up, running a hand over his face. Bucky was still sleeping. His mouth tasted like crap. He sipped a little of the flat warm ginger ale and shuddered.He was dehydrated. His headache was there and worse, but the nausea seemed to be gone.“Stevie?” He called plaintively. 

Steve came in and helped him to his feet. “You gotta go to the bathroom?” 

Clint shook his head. “I need water, please.”

Steve moved him to the recliner. “Sit. I’ll get you some.” 

Clint drained the cup, sighing in contentment. “Better. I’m hardly wet.”

“I’ll get you more to drink,” Steve promised. 

Bucky stirred and sat up. “Stevie! My head hurts! Why? An’ I’m wet.” He promptly burst into tears. 

“You probably need fluid.” Steve gave both boys a glass of pedialyte before hoisting Bucky into his arms. “Shh. I know you feel gross. It’s okay babe.” 

Steve cleared the couch enough so he could sit down with Bucky snuggling under his chin. He gave Bucky his cup making sure he sipped it slowly. 

Not wanting to be left out, Clint came back to the couch and snuggled up to Steve’s side. 

Steve grinned. He’d swear that even though they were all adults, there were days when he was more daddy than boyfriend. It didn’t skip his attention either that he loved being that person. He wondered vaguely if either of his boys had a daddy kink. He’d have to ask....when they were all better, of course. 


End file.
